


Love Like You

by RomulanAle



Series: OC Drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomulanAle/pseuds/RomulanAle
Summary: These are just several drabbles about my OC Tabbris.





	Love Like You

               The first time that Sam Power met Tabbris, she was incredibly certain that she was going to die. Tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse with the rope biting into her wrists as she struggled and hungry vampires smiling down at her. Their fangs glinted with the light from the street lamps and the moon outside. All in all, it was not how she wanted to go.

               “So pretty,” A vampire woman began, her hand trailed down Sam’s shoulder and she failed to suppress a shudder. The knots against her wrist refused to budge. The other vampires respectfully kept their distance from the two of them. Sam was willing to bet that the woman was leader of the nest, “If only you hadn’t butchered so many of my children, we could have let you in. Made you family.”  

               “If you’re going to kill me, do it already.” Sam was proud that her voice barely shook. She just wished that Jules and Jaci would hurry up and pinpoint her location. For two total nerds, sometimes they could be a bit thick.

               “If you insist.” The woman had smiled, her eyes were full of glee and bloodlust. She bared her fangs, and inched closer to Sam’s jugular. Sam shut her eyes tight and wondered what it was going to feel like to be bled dry like a Capri Sun. Hopefully it wouldn’t hurt too much.

               A burning pain erupted in Sam’s neck and she fought to keep her eyes closed. She bit her lip so hard, she ironically tasted blood.

               Suddenly, all Sam could hear was the familiar squelch of something sharp passing through flesh. The feeling of fangs sliding out of her neck was such a relief that she sighed involuntarily. Her eyes opened slowly, and she could barely register the sounds of fighting and screaming as she struggled to focus. Just how much blood had she lost? She blinked, hard.

               The light from the window was shining around the silhouette of a figure holding what appeared to be a very large sword. Vampire bodies, filled with holes and slashed to ribbons, surrounded the figure in an almost perfect circle.

               “Jules?” Sam managed to ask, even though the world was swaying uncomfortably. The figure was too tall and gaunt to be Jaci or Paz. The silhouette said nothing, only tucked its very large sword into its jacket. Even with blood loss affecting her brain, Sam knew that that should have been impossible.

               “Am I dead?” At this question, the figure finally looked at her. It took a step forward, into a ray of moonlight, and Sam finally got a good look at it. The figure was a man, by the looks of it. He had short black hair, grey eyes, and a very square jaw. His cheekbones seemed razor sharp, his lips a delicate pink, and his fingers long and bony when the reached towards her. When he finally laid two pale fingers on her forehead, Sam immediately noticed how cold they were.

               “I hope not,” The voice was foreign and firm, “Or I’m in a bit of trouble.”

               And that was the last thing Sam remembered before the world went dark.

***

               “Holy shit,” Jules said excitedly. They walked around Tabbris in circles. “You have your own personal angel.” Sam just sighed.

               “I didn’t ask for him. I didn’t.” She punctuated the last two words by pointing a stern finger at the ceiling of the gang’s latest motel room. Jaci spoke up from where he was carving a stake on the bed. He didn’t look up from his task, but his voice was sharp. 

               “How do we even know he’s the real deal. He could be an archdemon, for all we know. And even if he is who he says he is, heaven probably has its own ulterior motive for sending him here. We can’t possibly trust him, Sam.”

               Tabbris remained silent as he stood in the middle of the room. Jules was intently studying him, with Sam close behind. Jaci sighed and set down the finished stake, “Let me guess, you two totally believe him and want to bring him with us.”

               “He did save me- “

               “We’ve never been this close to one before-“

               Sam and Jules began in unison. Jaci shook his head.

               “You don’t need to trust me,” Tabbris finally began. Everybody’s eyes snapped to his face. “I’m here because I was ordered to be here. Your trust is not required, but your cooperation is.” At this, Jaci stood up and took a step towards Tabbris.

               “And if we don’t ‘cooperate’?” Jaci asked, arms crossed. His tone was venomous. Tabbris tilted his head in a way that reminded Sam of a confused dog. An extremely powerful confused dog.

               “I wouldn’t advise that,” Tabbris said simply, his eyes were aimed at Jaci but seemed to pass right through him, “And I am sure that the Guardian that I can sense close by wouldn’t either.” Tabbris was met with three equally incredulous stares.

               “A Guardian?” Jules asked, voice dripping with curiosity and hesitation. They wanted to be excited about the new information, but the tension in their two friends told them to be cautious. Jules may have been the newest to Hunting, but they were a quick learner. Always had been. Tabbris flicked his dead eyes to them, his face not giving anything away. If anything, he looked slightly annoyed. Apparently he wasn’t used to answering questions from humans.

               “I am a Power, a weapon. My purpose is to maintain the Balance by hunting evil when I am ordered to do so. However, there are many different kinds of angels. One of you has been assigned a Guardian, and it’s been listening in this entire time.”

               “Hold up,” Jaci dragged his hand through his black curls, “Are you telling me we’ve been – what – stalked? By one of you winged pricks? Great.” Tabbris reached his hand into his jacket, pulling it out wrapped in the rather large, delicate handle of his sword. The three Hunters in the room rushed to their weapons, but Tabbris simply addressed the room.

               “Show yourself, Rahmiel.” The tension in the room was palpable as Jaci, Sam, and Jules clutched onto knives and guns and waited. There was about thirty seconds of silence.

               “Why are you doing this?” Came another voice from the corner of the room. The other occupants all whirled around to stare at the new arrival, a seemingly unassuming man wearing a brightly colored sweater and a light skirt. The expression on his face was thunderous. “What gives you the right?”

               “I’m just doing my job, surely you understand.” Tabbris said clearly. He returned his sword to his jacket. “I have been ordered to assist these humans and guarantee they receive the artifacts. I figured you would have been notified of my arrival.”

               “Oh I was notified, but I didn’t think you would have the gall to do something like this. Make me reveal myself? Make me convince them? Not cool.”

               The human trio watched the squabble with wide eyes. About two days ago, they had never seen an angel up close, and now there were two of them bickering in their motel room.

***

               Tabbris and Rahmiel were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, speaking quietly in some ancient language that Jules, Jaci, Sam, and Paz would never be able to comprehend.

               “Do they have to do that?” Jaci complained over the top of his laptop, the facts about a very scary looking lake monster were currently being ignored for his conversation with Sam. Jules was across the room in an armchair, looking over books.

               “Do what?” Asked Sam. She sounded thoroughly uninterested as she took a sip of beer and switched the channel on the TV. Jaci flapped his hands in the angels’ direction.

               “Why can’t they just speak in like, human language?” He said. Jules slowly lowered her book to focus on the two’s conversation. “Aren’t you afraid that they’re conspiring against us?”

               “Meh,” Sam responded intelligently. “They haven’t betrayed us yet. If anything, they’ve saved our asses more times than we can count on one hand.”

               “Besides, if they wanted us dead, they could kill us right now.” Jules added helpfully. The other two glared at them.

               “What? Was it something I said?”

***

               Tabbris was sitting on a swing. He wasn’t swinging, but rather he used it as a chair. His long legs reached down into the snow covering the ground. His thin hands gripped the chains holding the swing up. The snow was swirling gently down, as if in a snow-globe. Tabbris’s skin was pale under his pink sweater and pants, but he didn’t feel the cold.

               “I thought I’d find you out here.” Came a voice from across the park. Jaci stepped out of the shadows, his coat pulled tight around him, dark skin blushing from the chill of the snow. Tabbris didn’t bother looking in his direction.

               “Why?” Tabbris lifted his head to gaze at Jaci. The other man shrugged.

               “Because of the way you looked at it earlier. Like you were captivated or confused or something.”

               “Why come here? You don’t trust me, and you shouldn’t.” Jaci tensed but forced himself to relax. Sam had sent him to talk to the angel. He wouldn’t let her down again.

               “And why is that? You got something you want to say?” Tabbris tilted his head at Jaci’s words, as if deep in thought.

               “I have no loyalty to you. Any of you. I have my orders. As soon as we locate and retrieve the artifacts, I’ll be done. And I will do anything, _anything_ , to accomplish what I need to. If you and your friends hadn’t agreed to help me, I would have killed you where you stood. I would kill my brothers and sisters, too, if I had been ordered to do so. I live to serve, to love. I love humanity, all of my Father’s creations. But I love Him more. I love Him endlessly. If it served Him, I would help burn this world, and all of you with it.” By the time Tabbris was finished with his speech, the snow had gotten worse, faster. Jaci made himself take a step forward. He told himself he wasn’t scared. It was Tabbris he was talking to, not some demon. But as it was, it was getting harder to tell the good guys from the bad guys these days.

               “Wow, that was - That was quite a monologue.” Jaci said simply. He continued to walk towards Tabbris, albeit hesitantly. He knew that Tabbris wasn’t likely to hurt him, since he apparently needed Jules, Sam, and himself to do his ever-important ‘job’.

               “But to tell you what I think,” Jaci spoke over the wind, pulling his hat farther over his ears, “I think you really do care about us, and that freaks you out. So you’re being all dramatic and broody. Rahmiel likes us, and he tells us he likes us. It isn’t even a big deal for him.” Tabbris stood suddenly, and Jaci almost fell over. He took two shaky steps back.

               “I am not Rahmiel. Am I making myself clear, Jaci Khatri? He is a Guardian, and I am the being that must be prepared to end your life should the need arise. I am not a protector, I am a destroyer.” With each word, Tabbris was walking forward now, with enough force and speed that Jaci fell backwards into the snow, crawling away from the approaching angel. Eventually, Tabbris was looming over him, eyes flashing from grey to pink, normally controlled mouth pulled into something resembling a snarl. With one motion, Tabbris grabbed Jaci by his upper arms and lifted him off the ground with a strength seemingly impossible for his gawky frame. Jaci was terrified, his eyes were open wide, and his breath came in rapid spurts. Tabbris glared at Jaci for a second before he dropped the other man so that his feet landed on the ground, and then he turned to walk away. As irrational as it was, he didn’t want to see the fear or hurt on Jaci’s face. He could already feel it radiating from the human’s soul, and it made him feel uncomfortable, almost guilty. It was the exact thing that worried Tabbris. If only there was some way he could make humans understand how different love and kindness were to angels. For now, he had to settle for striking fear into their hearts. It was the only way to keep them at a distance, so that he didn’t hurt them.

               For all that he talked, Tabbris would not hurt them unless absolutely necessary, such as the events that had just taken place.

               Tabbris had expected Jaci to simply turn around and drive back to the motel alone, but to his shock, he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently turning him around. He let himself be pulled.

               “I think I get it.” Jaci said simply, “I don’t know how, but I think I get it. You keep us alive right? You help us. You get us information and tear the bad guys a new one?” When Tabbris only blinked in response, Jaci continued. “That seems like protecting to me. That’s the problem with angels, you assholes think you know everything, but you don’t. Sometimes you just have to trust us mere _mortals_.”

After Jaci was done speaking, it was silent for several moments as Tabbris and Jaci stood in the falling snow, Jaci’s hand on Tabbris’s shoulder. Jaci swore he could see the gears in Tabbris’s brain turning and processing what he had just said. Jaci was about to remove his hand and walk back to the van in defeat when Tabbris took a step forward and gingerly wrapped his arms around Jaci in what the other man assumed was supposed to be a very awkward and gentle hug.

               “Since when do you hug?” Jaci asked incredulously.

               “I thought you would appreciate a more human gesture.”

               When Jaci finally got back to his shared room and closed the door against the snow, Jules and Sam were waiting for him. Sam looked him over and scoffed.

               “You look like hell.”

***

               Tabbris stopped showing up as frequently as he had, after that.

***

               “I hate angels,” Jaci threw his hands up at the sky, as if making a point. Jules and Sam just rolled their eyes and spread out all the weapons they’d need for the next hunt on the motel table. “I mean, it was hard enough with the three of them complicating everything, but at least they were on our side!”

               Sam sighed and began loading silver bullets into her revolver.

               “I mean, Galael isn’t our biggest fan, but I don’t think she’ll do anything rash. Not until we have all of the artifacts.” Sam said. Jules nodded their head and pointed in support, but the knife they were balancing in their mouth while digging for the sharpening tools made words impossible.

               “We already know that God hasn’t really been in charge for years. All these holy S.O.B.s have been going rogue this whole time. Tabbris, Istiel, all the archangels, even Rahmiel. All I’m saying is, we have to be more careful.” Jaci threw himself onto the bed and covered his eyes with the crook of his arm.

               “Yeah, asshole, ‘cause the plan up until this point was let ourselves get ganked by heaven’s cheerleaders.” Sam had no sooner finished the retort than a pillow from Jaci’s direction whizzed over her head. Jules caught it and flung it back. This time, it hit Jaci right in the face. Jules removed the dagger from in between her teeth and sat down next to Jaci’s sprawled legs.

               “We have the holy oil and Paz’s other anti-angel thingies. If Galael, Istiel, Tabbris, or any other angels suddenly decide we’d look better as shish kabobs, we can put up a pretty good fight.” Jules said matter-of-factly. They let themselves fall backwards over Jaci’s lower half, and he didn’t complain. Most of the time the gang only had enough funds for one room, and they had a long day of werewolf hunting the following night. A dog-pile on one bed or sleeping on the floor or couch were the preferable options, compared to sleeping in the van, which was often the case.

               Sam tossed the gun into her duffel and moved to sit on the currently unoccupied edge of the bed.

               “I notice you didn’t add Rahmiel to the ‘will possibly betray us’ list.” Sam muttered as she poked Jaci to get him to scooch.

               “I don’t know why, but I really trust him.” Jules responded casually. Sam grunted in response.

***

               “Shit! That really hurts.” Sam hissed. Tabbris looked up from the wound he was currently attempting to close on Sam’s side. Across the room Rahmiel was healing Jaci and Jules. Paz was fidgeting in a chair in the corner, obviously uncomfortable with letting the two angels do all the work.

               “It doesn’t really hurt for us.” Jules commented as Rahmiel delicately dragged two of his fingers to heal a very large bruise that ran across their arm.

               “You’ll find my skills to be a bit more… precise than my brother’s. Powers were not intended for finesse.” Rahmiel chuckled as Tabbris pouted. When the hunters were good as new, Sam stood up.

               “Remember, you goons aren’t gonna do that every time. Just when it’s really bad. Okay? I hate the feeling your grace mojo shit gives me.” She said loudly. Tabbris and Rahmiel nodded in unison.

***

               Galael stopped Tabbris from entering Paz’s apartment with a hand on his shoulder, a gesture that made Tabbris freeze. He quickly turned to face the Dominion, already on the defense. In return, Galael only put his hands up in surrender.

               “Tabbris, I just wanted a word,” Galael said. He glanced around. “In private.” He walked quickly from the entrance of the apartment building to the back of the complex, so that he was close to the back wall. Tabbris obediently followed, just as Galael knew he would.

               “What is this about?” Tabbris asked. Galael ran a hand through his blonde hair and settled his hands on his hips.

               “Your duty, brother. Retrieving the artifacts in heaven’s name. Don’t,” Galael emphasized this by tapping Tabbris on the chest, over his vessel’s heart. “Get distracted. Humans are crafty, they’ll do anything to convince you to break the rules for them. I don’t want you to fall.”

               Tabbris pushed Galael’s hand away.

               “I know where my loyalties lie.” He said simply. Galael lips twitched downward.

               “I hope so.”

***

               Jules opened their eyes hesitantly, but they didn’t expect to actually see their hands in front of their face.

               “Holy fuck. We’re alive.” They muttered. There was a breathless chuckle from somewhere ahead of them.

               “Holy fuck. Is that me?” Tabbris asked. He turned around to face the three humans lined up in the back of the warehouse. They were all gaping at him. He smirked. Sam looked furious.

               “I thought you didn’t care about us.” She snorted as Jules put a shaky hand on her shoulder.

               “I don’t. But I couldn’t just let you get decimated, could I?” Tabbris retorted. That got Sam’s attention.

               “Decimated?” She asked, her eyes wide. “Are you serious?” Tabbris nodded grimly, his mouth a flat line.

               “It was a… powerful spell. Significant ancient magic. I got here just in time. No need to thank me.” He said monotonously. He swallowed the last sentence in a slight wince. Jaci noticed.

               “If it was so powerful, how’d you stop it?” Jaci crossed his arms dubiously. Tabbris shook his head in response.

               “That’s not important. We need to leave. Now.” Tabbris quickly walked forward roughly laid his hands on Jules and Jaci’s shoulders as they grabbed onto Sam.

               “I fucking hate – “ Sam began, before all of them vanished from the abandoned building. The next moment, they were in the parking lot.

               “Flying.” Sam finished, but she quickly cut herself off when she noticed where they all were standing. They were only just outside the warehouse, not their motel room or even Paz’s apartment.

               “Yo, did you miss? Why are we here?” Jaci asked, beating Sam and Jules to the punch. All three pairs of eyes turned to Tabbris. His eyebrows were drawn tight, and he was biting his lip. His arms were wrapped around his middle. Even though he didn’t need to breathe, his breath came in shallow pants. Jules jerked towards him in concern.

               “Are you okay?” They asked hesitantly, but he didn’t look up.

               “I had to… absorb it. It was the only way. I didn’t know – “ And that was all Tabbris managed to grate out before he dropped to the ground, unconscious. Sam ran to kneel beside him and yelled at Jaci to do the same. When Jules walked over, Sam shook her head.

               “Call Rahmiel.” Sam said, her voice dripping command. Jules nodded, but she was still unsure about how to call their angelic friends. It seemed as though Sam was always the one to play ambassador for the group. At this point, and Jaci had cut open Tabbris’s shirt, revealing large burns, practically black, spreading in strange patterns on Tabbris’s skin. Blood began to trickle from Tabbris’s mouth.

               “Uh, Rahmiel, Tabbris is hurt pretty bad. We need your help right now.” Jules spit out as she tore her eyes away from the body on the ground. By the time she finished the last word, Rahmiel was there. He picked Tabbris up bridal style.

               “Where’s the van.”

              

 

              

              

              


End file.
